Epic Sonic Adventure 2: Dreams Come True
by AsunaLover1
Summary: The highly anticipated sequel to the New York Timbs Best Seller 'Epic Sonic Adventure.' This thrilling sequel brings back all of the favorites like Sonic, and his rag tag group of friends, meeting new people along the way! *Completely Canon* Come and join us for laughter and fun!


I lyed, not all dremes com tru. tales' dont cuz fuk that guy amirite, his dreme was 2 make a munny frum seling drugs. he culdn't do it cuz his mommi told him 2 stai awai frum drugs n shit. Tales wanted reveng. but he 2 stuppid 2 figur out hwo to get revengr. socin laff. ami laff. fat purpel gai laff. even Will Smith laff. U shuld no, sonic an ami were a supre annyong lil cuple, and they waz cute 2geter. tales wuz jelus. tales was poed. he gon rip shit say Will Smith, and he said it like a black cuz he iz. (not resicst cuz i hav a blak frend). sonic say that tales iz 2 pusci 2 do shit, "Tales is 2 pusci 2 do shit" say sonic. Tales face turn red, then purplel, then ami came and trew a watr baloon at him. Tales cri but noone culd c it cuz he wuz covered water baloon, but he stil maed teh cri noyse, and peple laffed at taht.

Chips: 2: skool sux, mom

Nao, skool wuz goin prety dam bad 4 socin, he had liek an F, and like a D. knot ot b confuzed with teh d ami wuz gettin ayooo. Sonci wuz tolled thet he wuld half 2 do sumr skool if he 2 dum. Teh presidnt of teh skole cam 2 sonicc and wuz liek "fkn tard, yhu goin sumr skooole." Snoci wuz liek "die." ten Will Smith sho up and he is black.

*/arhturs nots: I thikn my classcomerade is l king my strory and juging me.*/

But liek Will Smith continusd 2 b blak af. Sonic iz flailing hisorty, itz cuz his techer a libral, he liek hats war n he hat trump, aka god. . Snoci neded to maek hiz graed gud so he was go up 2 ami and sai "ami, go succ teh techas's dik" Ami bork up with him.

Chipping 333: sad sad sad

Sonic cri. He cri leik bitcc.

Chapsticc 5: gun control in america needs to not exist.

Tale's tride to taek sonic's spot with teh gang butt they wer stil laffin at him cuz he fag. Tales cri 2 again liek bitcc he iz. Snoic saw tales and went upp 2 him and sai tat he cri liek bitcc but nao thy 2geter. Tlaes say that sonic wuz hiz best frend, and sonic threw up bcuz that'z gai as shiiiiit. "Fucc u tallles, lil bitcc, ever herd of suicide squade, u shuld join tem." Tales brot a gun. He wuz gon shote the skool. 'only gay bicces use gunz' snoicio thot. Sonic uze his suupr sped 2 taek tehgun. Nao sonic haza gun, and he wuz liek "i can get revgne on ami nd tteh prez of skool n on talllels"

Chopclop 78: powaaa

He a point a gun a at a tales. "No 1 mayn can hav a so mucc powaa" say Will Smith, quotin khanyay. SNocici put hiz arm round tales' nek n drug him 2 prez ofis. "gimme güd graed plz or il pump hiz gutz full o led." Prezz get a on hiz pooter n giev sonik n hiz frneds goooood graed. im takin liek, A. "giv tat ho ami liek Ds cuz she dosn;t hav them (he wuz taking bout her tiddies)""" Somik shot presdenty wiit gunn. Will Smith wuz liek "hel naw," an run awy wit style becuz tats how blaks run

Charizard 1: taht fat bich ami

"taht fat bich ami is stil out ther" cosin sai "she must get shote (he wuz talkin bout cum butt aslo teh gun)" sew he go 2 her hoose, he no wher it iz cuz he sexed her ther a few tiems. "this iz 2 paeges nao" sai snoci brakin teh 4st wall. Sew he nock on teh dore and liek noone hoem, so sonic just liek sat on teh porch liek a 90s kid wating for hiz frend 2 get hoem. Ami shoe up. Sconi haz bene holdin tales by hiz nek for liek at lest 2 yearz bye nao. ami hat that fag sew she din't lock sonic. Wata bich. Lukily sonic wuz fast enuf 2 slip som laxatives inna amis drink. "Hehehe she gon hav teh shits 5ever nao, fuk u fat bich ami, ur not an euphamism for teh authro's actull prollems"

Chippppppppp: fuk this story, i didn't actually like this one, the next one will be better.

Sonic went a hed an shoote ta;es n teh foot sew he cant run or stuf. an also tlase wont cal teh cops bcuz who teh fuk cals teh cops on teh best freeends. fuken gaytard tales. O an then a mettior hit amis hoose cuz fuk that fat bitc.

The end, don't forget to rate, comment, and subscribe for more content on my pornhub page. And also join my minecraft server. Come watch sword art online with me on younow every sunday because you have nothing better to do fucken weeb.


End file.
